


A Spark & A Shield

by LavenderRibbons



Series: Fireteams Lightborne Ruin [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken (Destiny) - Freeform, Exo (Destiny) - Freeform, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rain, Titan Guardian (Destiny), Vaginal Fingering, Warlock Guardian (Destiny), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderRibbons/pseuds/LavenderRibbons
Summary: Audra and Bastion-16 take a break from their duties to enjoy the last city. The two enjoy pleasant company in the rain in an empty area beneath the Traveler.Part of an assortment of 1-Shot fics
Relationships: Audra Von Locke/Bastion-16
Series: Fireteams Lightborne Ruin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965385





	A Spark & A Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be nice. Feedback is welcome (and so are any suggestions for other ideas/scenarios). Enjoy these two having some fun.

Bastion-16 wrapped his arms around Audra’s waist as he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
“Hello, my love.”  
The two stood in an empty alleyway that resided in the shadow of the Tower. Audra had come here earlier to meditate in the sounds of the city to recenter herself after a tough battle a few days prior.  
“Hello Bastion~,” the Awoken smiled up at him as she replied. “What brings you?”  
“You.”  
The Exo moved his hands from gripping her waist, gently squeezing one of her thighs instead. He vented a slight amount of heat from his chassis, warming Audra’s back.  
After basking in her soft warmth as he held his love close, the titan moved the warlock up against the wall in a swift motion, holding her up with one arm and reaching down with the other, his fingertips gently brushing over her crotch, causing her to shiver.  
They both knew what he wanted.  
Bastion paused momentarily, his hand stilling, waiting for confirmation or denial from his partner. A few moments passed between the two, the exo’s vents warming the air they shared between them. Audra glanced around hesitantly, checking for prying eyes peering into the damp and darkened alleyway, confirming that no one was watching them. She then gave the titan a brief but visible nod. Permission for further actions.  
That is all he needed.  
Bastion-16 nuzzled Audra’s neck as his hand moved, brushing gently over her clit before it slid down into her pants, a finger rubbing her slit. She made a soft noise in response to his teasing, a sound the exo relished whenever he could get it. The warlock shivered, the metal plating of Bastion’s fingers cold against her lavender hued skin. Despite the initial temperature difference, they warmed quickly, the soft sensory-pads that lined his hands rubbing against her skin with a leathery texture, causing small waves of pleasure to ebb through her loins.  
The awoken whined softly after a period of silence between them, grinding her hips against his hand, biting her lip when he pulled it away.  
“Now, now, my little Spark,” the titan cooed. “Patience.”  
He shifted himself as his hand moved back into her pants, sliding a finger up into her, curling up against her sensitive flesh, causing her to gasp quietly. He knew exactly what she liked, but he was going to make her work for it.  
Audra rested her head back up against the wall, closing her eyes as the exo curled and uncurled his digit within her. She made soft noises and grunts in response to him, gasping softly as he pressed another finger in.  
Bastion’s LED’s flickered with satisfaction as he fingered her. He enjoyed listening to her visible restraint as she forced herself to remain quiet. She was practically squirming beneath his grasp after he slipped a third finger in, the exo leaning over and gently ‘biting,’ her neck, sending a gentle shock of Arc Light through her.  
The Warlock let out a quiet moan and huffed softly in response, giggling lovingly as she ran her fingertips along the grooves of her titan’s armor. Bastion made a satisfied rumbling noise as she suddenly moaned louder as his fingers began to vibrate within her slit.  
“Ooh, you enjoy that my naughty Spark?” He teased, biting her neck again to send another jolt of Arc Light through her.  
Audra struggled to remain quiet as he mercilessly teased and fingered her. Bastion took note of her warm flesh grasping his fingers tighter, and he rubbed her swollen nub with his thumb, watching her slowly melt in his grasp. The warlock panted as she was worked closer to release, her underwear wet with evidence of her lust.  
The titan pressed his vibrating fingers deeper, until her entrance kissed his knuckles, wet and shiny with her slick. This caused her to grasp her mouth to stifle her moan, using her other hand to grip onto his armor as he pushed her to climax.  
Bastion turned off the vibrations and pulled his fingers from her quivering flesh, giving his lover a gentle nibble on her neck before holding his fingers before her mouth. Audra obediently licked and sucked them clean, her actions rewarded by a deep, satisfied chuckle.  
“So beautiful, my Spark.”  
Audra smiled and kissed his cheekplate, obediently waiting as he released his grip on her, unbuckling his armor and tossing it aside. The action prompted the warlock to glance around at their surroundings as the quiet thunk of his armor hitting the ground echoed off the damp, concrete walls.  
“You are amazing, Bastion~ but are you sure this is a good place to continue…?”  
Her tone prompted Bastion-16 to pause the unfastening of his mark and look at her.  
“If you are unsure, we can stop. I don’t think anyone comes around this part of the city.”  
Audra glanced around again, the pulsing warmth in her loins reminding her of how much she wants him. To feel him buried in her, the warmth shared between their bodies against the chill of the open air.  
She shook her head and blinked once or twice to reorganize her thoughts.  
The titan took this as a response and began to refasten his mark where he had unfastened it.  
“N-No, please..” She said softly, barely a whisper in the near-silence of the alleyway. The only sounds were the hums of distant activity and dripping water as it began to rain again.  
“I want this. Want you.”  
“Are you certain?” He cupped her cheek, warming his hand as he did so. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”  
“I’m certain, Bastion.”  
With a nod, he continued to unbuckle his armor before allowing her to unbutton and pull down his pants, revealing his half-flaccid silicone cock. It held its usual slight gold glow in the dim light of the grey evening, a pair of testicles of the same make, to compliment.  
She held no hesitation as her hand grasped him, stroking him and peppering gentle kisses along his still clothed collarbone.  
In return, he provided a satisfied groan for her efforts as Audra worked his shaft. He paused her work after a few minutes, only to move to rest against the wall. The warlock began again once she ensured that Bastion was comfortable, kneeling down and sucking his tip.  
“Ah.. Traveler~,” he rumbled with a satisfied groan.  
Taking his praise as approval, she took more of him into her mouth, and wrapped her tongue around his smooth length, unbothered by its inorganic nature. It held its own warmth and throbbed on occasion, an unconventional safeguard to prevent disassociation.  
Bastion rested his head back against the wall and let out a quiet moan before he returned his gaze to watching her. He grunted quietly as she deepthroated him for a moment, surrounding him in the ridged warmth of her throat before she pulled back up again. Audra smiled to herself as she began to fondle his balls with one hand as the other held onto the plating on his thigh, listening to his grunts and groans and the sound of his fingertips scratching against the concrete behind him.  
She loved seeing him like this. The duties of a Guardian often made her forget about the more passionate things in life. In her many lives.  
Audra continued to suck him off as the rain began to fall more consistently, tapping against her back. The sound of each droplet landing on Bastion’s head was a complimenting rhythm to his pleasured noises and gentle panting.  
He moved one of his hands to hold her head, a sign that he was growing nearer to climax.  
Despite holding her head, Bastion was careful not to press too hard. Audra knew that it took a great amount of effort to avoid forcing his cock into her throat, due to instincts more than habit.  
The warlock deepthroated and did her very best to hold it, gripping both of his thighs by the plating that covered them. She ever so slightly bobbed her head to rub his tip against the back of her throat, determined to bring him to climax.  
Bastion let go of Audra’s head and scraped his hands against the concrete wall behind him, moaning sweetly, vocalizer slightly distorted by static.  
“M..My Spa-ark!”  
He made no effort to be quiet.  
Audra gripped tighter onto his thighs as he pressed them flush against her lips, releasing a load of synthesized cum down her throat as his body seized up and shivered before slumping back against the wall. She swallowed what remained in her mouth after pulling away, a mostly plain, dull taste, listening to the fans softly whirr in his chassis as he panted heavily, breath full of static.  
For a moment, the only sound they could hear was their breathing and the sound of rain around them. Audra stood up and rested against Bastion, reminded of the cold soaking into her skin from her robes, then of the chill in the air.  
She shivered.  
Bastion, coming down from his high, pulled Audra closer, the warmth from his fans making her skin tingle. His Ghost transmatted his armor off the ground as he fixed his pants, lifting Audra and carrying her over to an area sheltered from the rain, still hidden away from the noise and activity of the city.  
They sat there for a moment before Bastion gently began stripping her down, removing her wet clothes before he removed his own, pulling her onto him and beginning to vent heat to warm her.  
Audra peppered his cheekplate with kisses before just resting against him. She could feel his length against her thighs, already eager again. They both seemed to ignore it, basking in the sensation of the warmth of their bodies against the chill of the air.  
“Audra,” the exo began after a long period of silence between them. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Bastion.”  
She nuzzled into his neck, unbothered by the metal and wires that composed his form. The cold sank into his plating and sent chills down her spine from spots untouched by his heat. His Ghost appeared again, this time transmatting a large blanket over them before disappearing once more. Bastion wrapped it around them, using it to hold Audra even closer.


End file.
